captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Galvan
ガルバン |image= Galvan Argentina (DT) 1.png |nationality=Argentinian |birthday=April 18 |height =183 cm (JBC) |weight =83 kg (JBC) |blood_type=O |occupation= |position=Defender |other_names=Giant Defender |relationships= |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Argentina |past_level_1=U-20 |past_team_1=Argentina Youth |past_level_2=U-16 |past_team_2=Argentina Jr. Youth }} (ガルバン, garuban) is a defender of Argentina. He wears the number "5" jersey. Description Galvan first appeared in ''Captain Tsubasa'' ch.93 "Oath in the starry sky". Due to his physique, he has good power, and proved to be reliable in Argentina's defense line. Etymology He is based on real life player Luis Galván. Interestingly enough, in Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow, his name is also put as Luis Galvan. Whether this is purposely or coincidentally is unknown. His name according to a color spread of the manga's special complete issue, is put as Gabriel Galvan. Biography J Boys' Challenge arc Argentina's first match is against Italy. As Italy's pivot player, Gino Hernandez is injured during their previous match against Japan, Argentina easily defeat them 5-0. During their next match against Japan, after Argentina's opening goal, Alan Pascal, Juan Diaz and Galvan does a 3-phase defense to take the ball away from Kojiro Hyuga. This eventually leads to Argentina's second goal. When the score is 3-0, as Tsubasa is about to do a Drive Shoot, Diaz tells Galvan and Galtoni to follow their tactic to stop the shot. The two then scatter to the sides of the goal, which help them not losing to the shot's power. However, Tsubasa notices this and changes from a Drive Shoot to a Drive Pass for Hyuga, who scores. The first half ends 3-2. In the second half, during a counter attack, Galvan uses his power to gets past small players like Mitsuru Sano. Hiroshi Jito confronts him after that, and the two are even in their clash. When Diaz loses his cool after Japan's tying goal, Galvan and the other Argentinian players manages to defend against the opponent's attack, with Galvan managing to blow Tsubasa Ozora away with his tackle. They sends the ball to Diaz, and the latter scores Argentina's fourth goal. However, Japan eventually reverse the score with two goals. Just before the end of the match, Galvan does a jumping lariat on the goal post to prevent Ken Wakashimazu from using his Sankaku Defense, allowing Diaz's shot to head towards the empty goal, but Ryo Ishizaki and Jito blocks the shot with a combi play, eliminating Argentina from the tournament. Battle of World Youth arc Galvan is part of Argentina Youth, participating in the World Youth. His team finish second in the group stage, behind Netherlands. They lose to Germany in the quarterfinal by 2-3, however. Rising Sun arc As part of Olympic Argentina in the classifying stage of the Madrid Olympics, they won against Nigeria 5-2, but lost against Japan 2-3. During the final tournament, they are facing Brazil in the quarterfinals. To be added as series progresses Techniques Ground shots *'Galvan Cannon': Galvan's special shot in Rising Sun arc, which is similar to Hyuga's Raiju Shot. Defensive techniques *'Power Defense': His way of defense relying on his physique, utilizing his superior raw power. Physical Abilities *'Physical strength': Galvan has great physical strength, which is on par with Hiroshi Jito's. Gallery |-|Color spread= ARG.jpg|Argentina Jr. |-|SCT= Galvan (SCT) 1.jpg|Galvan vs Japan Jr. Argentina ova6 (SCT) 1.jpg|Argentina Jr. |-|2001= Argentina ep25 (2001) 0.jpg|Barbas & Argentina Jr. Argentina ep25 (2001) 3.jpg Argentina ep25 (2001) 4.jpg |-|Art= Galvan.png Argentina U16 (DT) 1.png Argentina JY (DT).png Argentina U20 (DT) 1.png |-|Manga= Galvan ch29 (RS) 1.jpg Galvan ch29 (RS) 2.jpg|Galvan Cannon External links * at Captain Tsubasa DB (Japanese) * at Shinji's Captain Tsubasa site * at ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'' DB Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Defenders Category:Players from Argentina Category:Characters introduced in J Boys' Challenge arc